1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a cable for transmitting signals.
2. Background Arts
A Japanese Patent Application laid open No. 2005-135840A has disclosed a cable implemented with connectors in respective ends thereof. The connector disclosed therein includes a function to reshape a receiving signal and/or a transmitting signal.
Recently, one type of a cable for transmitting a signal, which includes in a connector attached to an end thereof a signal processing circuit, such as clock data recovery (CDR) circuit, is preferably applied to the connection between servers, storage, switches, and so on in the data center. Such application has used cables with the type of, the twisted-pair cable, the twin-Ax cable, which is often named as “twinax” cable, and so on with the connector in the end thereof.